descendantsfandomcom-20200222-history
Lonnie/Relationships
The relationships of Lonnie from Descendants and Descendants: Wicked World Relatives = Fa Mulan (Mother) Mulan is Lonnie's mother. It is revealed that whenever Lonnie was feeling sad, her mother would bake her chocolate chip cookies and make her laugh to cheer her up. She seems to want to be in her mother's footsteps. Li Shang (Father) Shang is Lonnie's father. Li Shang Jr. (Brother) Li'l Shang, is the older brother of Lonnie. |-| Allies = Jay In the first movie, Lonnie and Jay don't interact much except for the scene where the VKs are making the love potion cookies and Lonnie comes in and taste tests it. Jay tests the potion and tries to flirt with her but she dismisses the action. In Descendants 2, Lonnie (due to her love of fencing) begs Jay to be part of the Swords and Shields team after defeating him during practice, but because of Chad Charming and his rule book, Jay disagrees. Lonnie also convinces Jay to take her with him to the Isle and help fight Uma to save Ben. After Jay saw her fencing skills, he stepped down as captain of the team and rewarded her with the title of captain of the Swords and Shields team. Jay supposedly had no date to the Cotillion, but he is seen with Lonnie, which means he probably asked her to be his date earlier. At the end, they are seen sharing looks, dancing with one another, and hugging at the really end of the scene. Mal Lonnie was acting nice toward Mal and asked for her to do her hair. Later she saw her, Evie, Carlos and Jay baking some cookies and offered to help giving them chocolate chips. She then asked if her parents made any since she figured the VKs' parents must love their children, with Mal despondently stating things were different for them. She immediately regretted her actions and cried apologetically. After the family day incident, while she was not mean to Mal she did begin avoiding her especially since she worried Mal may take away her hair like she did with Jane. However, by the end of the film the two seemed to have become friends again. In episode 11, she and Evie helped design her outfit for the hip hop stage performance. When things went bad and Ben went missing, Lonnie was the only AK not to accuse her (though she was busy manning the DJ station). Evie The two had little interaction though when Lonnie went to Mal for a makeover in the film, Evie considered helping. The two seem to interact positively overall. In Wicked World, Evie along with Mal helped her get ready for her hip hop stage performance by creating neon clothes for her to look fiercely friendly. She was also the only AK not to accuse Evie and the other VKs of doing bad things. Carlos De Vil She didn't interact much with him though she saw him, Jay, Mal and Evie bake cookies and asked if his parents did since she thought the VKs' parents loved them, he didn't answer. Lonnie apologized for being insensitive. Audrey Nothing Yet Ben Nothing Yet Jordan Nothing Yet Doug Nothing Yet Jane Nothing Yet Freddie Facilier Nothing Yet Aziz Nothing Yet |-| Enemies = Chad It is highly likely they don't get along as seen in Descendants 2. When Lonnie wants to be on the R.O.A.R. team at Auradon Prep, Chad contradicts her by reading off the rules of the rule book stating that there were only male players and openly mocks her. They were seen dancing together in the first film. CJ Hook Nothing Yet Zevon Nothing Yet Uma Nothing Yet Harry Hook Nothing Yet Gil Nothing Yet Category:Relationships